


Fix You

by Alasinnutshell



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasinnutshell/pseuds/Alasinnutshell
Summary: Lestrade离婚了，Mycroft觉得时机总算到了，对方不这么想。
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 3





	Fix You

Lestrade不知道自己怎么就走到了这一步。

严格意义上来说他现在正在干的事情不太道德，尤其是有鉴于他至少当下仍然是已婚人士的身份。三个月的分居和长达一年半的冷战也许能成为冠冕堂皇的借口，然而除了争吵中头脑发热冲口而出的几句口头之快以外，也许是某些古怪的固执和最后一点侥幸心理作祟，那件事始终没有被拿上台面说清楚，这也就意味着——这实际上是三个人的内耗，以及三方面的持久战。

他正恍恍出神时，压在身上的那个人突然翻了下去，胸口的气息剧烈起伏着躺在他手边。

“珀罗普斯*？”

“谁？”

Mycroft懒懒地抬起一只手在他肩膀上画了个圈，“你心不在焉的。”

Lestrade侧过脸看了看那块颜色偏浅的皮肤，转过头无所谓地解释道：“胎记而已。”

对方没有接话，一时间半明半暗的房间里只有两个人从凌乱渐渐平复的呼吸声。墙壁上一动不动的暗影来自半掩的窗帘，汗湿的身体和身下的床单都开始变凉。过了一会他们同时开口：“我……”

Lestrade看了他一眼，会意地说下去：“我想就是这几天了。”

Mycroft给了他一个不知真假的微笑，半直起身子吻了吻他肩膀上的那块胎记：“我去冲个澡。”

这意味着他即将离开。Lestrade对此再清楚不过，这是他们之间的一种默契。Mycroft良好的风度教养和多年的自我克制使得他的沉默和语言具有同样的力量，而Lestrade对这样的猜心游戏应该说早已疲于应付，他的工作就需要抽丝剥茧，从人们的谎言和掩饰中寻求真相，实在无力对付那些工作以外的勾心斗角——看他对他那失败的婚姻听之任之的态度就知道了。因而从各方面来说，建立一段无需投入感情和责任的单纯身体关系非常有利身心。

“我会签字的。”

他看到Mycroft那双冰蓝色的眼睛猛然间像是破冰而出熊熊的烈火，视线都带着温暖的热度，燃烧了周身的空气和他的欲望。

Mycroft把手里的酒递了一杯过去。

“房子不错。”Lestrade喝了一口，“酒也不错，我喜欢。”

“多谢夸奖。”Mycroft假笑，“楼上是卧室，再上面还有个阁楼。”

“阁楼里也都是书？”

“不，还有很多……杂物。”他借着喝酒的动作故意含糊道。阁楼里的东西，与其说是杂物，不如说私人物品更贴切些。一个人在世界上行走几十年，即便再谨小慎微聪明绝顶，即便情感淡漠如福尔摩斯兄弟，也总会留下些痕迹和影响。所以像那一类最好不要轻易暴露在人前的物件，Mycroft其实连自己也不确定是否希望Lestrade看到。

Lestrade靠着沙发，一脸玩味地看着假正经的公务员：“今天是什么日子？”

“10月16日。”

“如果说是为了我离婚的事，那也是好几周之前了。”

Mycroft放下酒杯，双手交叉抵在嘴边，突然问道：“你的手怎么了？”

“好得很。”Lestrade嘴硬道，过了几秒又说，“真没问题，我不信你不知道。”

“那就好。”Mycroft觉得这是自己和弟弟的通病，也是他们总是不对付的根源之一。他们永远都无法准确直接地表达出自己的真实想法——毫无疑问这是一种自我保护的方式，但这道屏障也阻碍了很多其他的东西……和人。让他开口承认刚才那些的曲折迂回只是想听到对方亲口告诉自己没事是绝无可能的。这种概率就跟Sherlock向John坦白他对他的重要性一样微乎其微。

“刚才你说到卧室，”Lestrade一口气喝光杯子里的酒，“你是打算带我去看看还是我们就在这儿喝酒看书熬一个通宵？”

Mycroft笑得一脸昭然若揭的厚颜无耻。

Lestrade刚开始还诧异于这件睡袍的过度合身。

照理来说，Mycroft比他高上那么一点，体型也因为过于严苛的饮食计划而略微消瘦一些，所以最初拿来穿上之前Lestrade是做好了心理准备的，所以……

“你这还有能借我的衬衫吗？”他开着玩笑爬上床，“刚才你把我明天发布会的衣服毁了。”

Mycroft手里握着手机，没有看他，只往某个方向偏了偏脸示意他。

Lestrade坐在床边伸长了手拉开柜门。他曾经想象过Mycroft的衣柜，当然了，里面一定都是永远不会出错的手工定制三件套，配套袖扣和棉质内衣，也许外加一整排长得完全一模一样的黑伞。毫无新意，刻板整齐。这就是Mycroft与生俱来的气质。Lestrade很难说自己对他这样的气场有什么样的感觉，不过相较而言，他觉得自己可能更喜欢此刻就在他身边的这个略微有些衣冠不整的Mycroft。

“原来你也有其他颜色的衣服。”Lestrade移开几件，随手挑出一身往自己身上比划。

“你可以穿上试试，都是新的。”Mycroft看着手机的神情严肃得就像在计算自己一天摄入的卡路里。

Lestrade随便套上件合眼缘的有蓝色细纹的衬衫，然后发现这次已经不止是合身，更准确地说，这叫严丝合缝恰到好处。他抬头看了公务员一眼，公务员的眼神一直徘徊在那个小屏幕上。他困惑地取下条裤子，拉上拉链的时候他几乎是并不意外地一下子反应过来——这个衣柜里所有的衣物全都是他自己的尺码和偏好，无一例外。这个衣柜是他和Mycroft互相渗透进对方生活最直观的证据，也是他终于被这个控制狂逼进了墙角无路可退的征兆。

这一切——这个政治家今天晚上所做的一切，都是有预谋的，他计划这个事件的发生已经足够久了，久到Lestrade已经想不起来自己有意无意间向他透露了多少数据和跟踪报告上得不到的信息。他就是在等着Lestrade自己发现这个衣柜，发现那瓶投他所好的酒，也许还有他没注意到的方方面面，他就是在等着自己先说出那些话来——这让Lestrade觉得后腰部背脊发凉，寒气一直侵袭到肩膀和脖子。

“这房子里也许还有个塞满了尼古丁贴片的抽屉？”

Mycroft听出了他声音中的警告意味，也明白自己无可挽回，“出门第二个房间，右手……”

“你这算是什么？贿赂？”

“我不认为……”

“还是包养？我就是个陪你睡觉让你养我的小白脸？”

“不我……”

“你他妈怎么不直接给我钱呢？！”

“Greg，”Mycroft低吼出他的名字打断他的胡言乱语，“我只是……出于好意。”

“让我来告诉你好意给我带来了什么，”Lestrade暴躁地扯开衬衫的钮扣，从地上乱成一团的衣服里找到那件皱巴巴的旧衬衫，“你之前就注意到过我肩膀上的这块，你也明白那不是什么狗屁胎记，你早就知道，你什么都知道！那是伤好之后留的疤！”他套进左手的袖子，赤裸的右臂在卧室柔和的灯光下基本看不出那个白斑，“当年我队伍里有个家伙，一次任务快要结束的时候突然朝我开了一枪，子弹擦着我右肩就飞过去了，结果打中的就是面他妈的镜子！你知道为什么吗？Mycroft？你找到的案件报告上只说我负伤了没说为什么对吧？因为那孩子看到那面镜子以为我后面有人偷袭，所以他出于完全的好意给了我一梭子！就这我才落下的疤！”他胡乱地抓起外套，直直地盯着坐在床上一动不动的Mycroft。

一个世纪后，Lestrade转身摔上门。

Lestrade本来是不准备再踏进这间房子一步的。

他晃了晃手里的钥匙，很简单的两把金属制钥匙，连互相敲击的声音都有点落寞。磨痕比较严重的那把显然是大门钥匙，插进锁眼，转动，门后是一个干净整洁到鲜少有生活气息的房间。按他对房子主人的了解，每周一到两次的请人打扫是必须的，只不过他不知道对方把款项预付到了什么时候，毕竟他名下的银行账号已经冻结，资金按照法律手续全部转进了Sherlock的账号。这么大的房子，清理起来一定很麻烦。他漫无边际地想到。

Lestrade打开冰箱，把里面所有食物都扔进了垃圾袋，他原本以为那人会像电视剧电影里的上流社会一样包括每日的采购都有人代劳，现在看来并非如此——冰箱里的东西都不太新鲜了，假如他推断得没错，那些还是在房主上次离家之前买的。对方也会推着购物车逛超市的念头在他脑海中勾画出一个有点可笑的场景，Lestrade几乎就要笑出来。

上到二楼的时候他的目光扫过卧室里两个并立的衣柜，他突然觉得身上的力气都顺着呼出的空气流失了，手都抬不起来，更别说拉开那些柜子和抽屉了。于是他匆匆爬上阁楼。由于使用次数过少，阁楼的门锁和钥匙稍稍搏斗了一小会才放他进去。一进去Lestrade就后悔了，里面不知道有多久没有打扫过，开门造成的气流激起了一地的灰尘，扑了他满头满脸，眼看那里面的东西都被白布好好地罩着，Lestrade小心而快速地锁上了门。

最后他把两大袋垃圾堆到门外的垃圾桶旁，回到车里拿了厚厚一沓灰白的防尘罩，走进那间不会再踏进的房间里，用力抖开它们，一一罩在家具上。

所以他既没有看见那些刻意排列的书名，也没有注意到被故意错放地方的银质袖扣，更没有想到拉开那个传说中装满尼古丁贴片的抽屉并且翻到一把藏在墙壁和写字台之间的手枪和枪后墙纸与周围的细微不同。

那些处心积虑无法言说的心意全都被灰白的防尘罩遮住了视线。

Mycroft只比预计回来的时间晚了两年零四个月。

所以即便猜到了各种可能，他在推门的时候还是抱着一丝难以言喻的希望的。他回来的时间是深夜，而这一夜相比五六年前实在是明亮了太多，他至今没有想明白到底是那天晚上真的天气糟糕到伸手不见五指，还是他在记忆里把那天给妖魔化了。门锁没有换，这已经是极大的抚慰。窗帘拉得严实，屋子里没有光源什么都看不到，他顺着生疏的墙壁和门框摸到了灯的开关——没有亮。

Mycroft心里一沉。

就像是为了再次证明他脑中所想的正确性，当他拉开手边最近的窗帘，借着路灯和月光看清屋内的摆设时，他安静地深深吸了一口气。保持原状，丝毫未动。上面盖着白色的家具罩。他摸了摸那些罩单，沾满在皮肤上发涩发粘的积灰很快在指尖变成齑粉。他的脑子里飞快地闪过一串日期，随后自嘲简直过于乐观。

剩下的东西也都如他所料。

他留下的所有隐藏信息都被错过，他始终没能明白，那个人不愿意活得那么复杂劳累，很多隔阂和坎坷都是他们两个人一手造成的自作自受，他不说，他就装作不知道，也懒得去猜。说到底，他根本什么都没有对他承诺过。

楼上卧室的那个衣柜连里面衣服的摆放位置都完全一致。他用手机照亮了衣柜的一部分，Mycroft看着里面那些永远都不会被穿旧被替换被淘汰的衣服想着，这些都已经过时了。

这些都已经过时了。

Mycroft在筋疲力尽的沉睡中也能敏锐地察觉到危险。

他的左胸被一把9毫米口径的手枪顶住，如果感觉准确，那是把格洛克17.持枪者似乎并非急于下手，距离相当近，清晰的鼻息就在脖颈附近，肺活量显示是男性，受过专业训练，呼吸有烟草气味，尼古丁上瘾，可能从事需要体力与脑力大量消耗的工作——

“你真不该又抽上的。”

“你装睡装得太假了。”

他们再度同时开口。

“Greg。”Mycroft让自己的声音听起来尽量镇定温和。

“你们家的人是不是都有装死癖？”

“这个问题我想我需要研究一下家谱。”

“去你的吧。你家还有那玩意？”

“阁楼上就有一本。”

“说到阁楼，我这个星期找了人重新装修那里，”探长收起枪，“在铺新的电线所以暂时停电。”

“我还以为你穷到没钱交电费了。”

“得了吧，你以为我跟别人跑了没给你交电费。”Lestrade在黑暗里躺到Mycroft旁边，“楼上一直弄得吵得要命，一楼天花板还连带着落了不少灰下来，你家沙发洗起来太麻烦了，我就把家具盖起来先跑到场里凑合了几天。”

“那你今天怎么又回来了？”

“睡到一半被人用连环夺命短信闹得鸡犬不宁，据说有揍混蛋不花钱的好机会。”

Mycroft真正笑出声来。“我想过很多可能，这是最好的一种。”他摸索着对方的手掌，“最好的一种。“

“因为你把房子送给了我，”Lestrade好像非常理所当然地说，“不管你是真死假死，回不回来，我想这就意味着，”他握紧他的手，转过头认真地看着Mycroft，“你希望我拥有这套房子，你希望我住进来。”

“而且，”所以不是因为那些留下的信息，不是因为他知道了他的把戏，也不是因为他看透了他的谎言，是因为……Mycroft眨眨眼睛，决定说出真正想说的，“我希望如果有一天我回来了，我希望有人在这里等我，那个人是你。”

他胆战心惊地等着Lestrade嘲笑他的矫情，然而对方开口说的却是另外一件事：“你还记得我肩胛骨上那块东西吧？“

“怎么了？“

“不是枪伤，枪伤在左肩膀，一个月就好了，一点疤都没留。“

“啊哈。“

“那时候刚上岗，出外勤救一个被人渣男朋友甩了要跳楼的小姑娘，”Lestrade的打火机亮起来，“我那时候多愣头青的一人，冲上去就要把人家抱下来，谈判组总是告诉我现在还不是时候现在还不是时候，姑娘也一直在叫别过来别过来，我找了个姑娘没留神的空当就窜过去一把把她抱住了往回跑。”Mycroft抬手夺过他嘴里的烟，在床头柜上按灭了，“——你那柜子可不便宜。“

“——从你工资里扣就得了。你讲你的。“

“那姑娘一口咬我肩膀上，本来嘛，一姑娘能有多大劲啊，没想到厉害的是她戴着牙套，那一口下去，连皮带肉。”Lestrade心有余悸地皱紧眉毛，“这么多年还留着纪念呢。”

“这是我听过关于肩膀的第三种说法了。”

“从那次我就知道，别人想要什么逼急了都会告诉你，别自作多情过度换位思考，心累人累大家累。”他又按了几下打火机，明明灭灭的火光中探长不再年轻的脸被柔和了轮廓，“当然我这是极端了，你明白那意思就行。”

“我明白。”Mycroft翻了个身，用一种革命同志之间友谊的方式拍拍他的肩，“我们睡吧。“

**Author's Note:**

> （*珀罗普斯：希腊传说里被自己老爸做成菜被人吃掉肩膀上一块肉后来用象牙补上重生的美少年。也有传说是波塞冬的情人后来爱上别人家公主了为了娶公主贿赂了别人最后得偿所愿卸磨杀驴过河拆桥被人诅咒直接导致后代灾难重重。因为有象牙肩膀所以他的后代右肩都有一块白色发亮的标记。麦哥掉书袋，不是我！【。）


End file.
